


5 Fingers

by ladyYellow



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Clumsy Park Chanyeol, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/ladyYellow
Summary: There are five fingers in one's hand for a reason.Seokjin is about to list them all to you.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gee_is_Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_is_Loveless/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -to pick people out of a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so high right now. You can't possibly understand how happy I am. I just came back from Super M's concert! Dear Lord, never in my life I screamed so much (I might lose my voice, but it totally worth it).
> 
> So, here's to the one I dragged with me to the concert, even when she said she didn't want to stand another group.
> 
> Come with us and enjoy a drabble per day of these dorks.  
> Hope you like it~

Seokjin stares blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom in silence.

Outside, Yoongi insists on taking him out of his room, but the stubborn Seokjin refuses to allow anyone in (best friend or not). He's trying to look strong (not minding that everyone knows he's a drama queen and that he cries for no reason in particular).

It was a disaster, but Yoongi is here to make him feel better (as per best friend's rules).

"Hyung, I swear that if you don't open the door-"

"Go away, Yoongi!" he hopes that Yoongi doesn't insist, but he's clearly not that lucky.

"I know you want to talk"

"I'm fine, Yoongi!" Seokjin is not fine, _how could he when the universe is plotting against him and his happiness?_

After his recent break-up, Yoongi decides to take things on his hands. Well, not only him. It is Yoongi, his best friend since forever (and someone completely opposite to him, but so alike at the same time), who works in a company, and Baekhyun (Yoongi's nosy coworker) and Taehyung who is Yoongi's boyfriend (or husband? Are they husbands if they have been living together for more than a year?) since College.

 _Good?_ Good.

Yoongi is friends with another worker (not Baekhyun) from his company. So Yoongi, being the evil human being he is, started to spam Seokjin with references of said friend. _He looks like someone famous. He's cute. And he's tall. Taller than you._ Yoongi knows how to convince Seokjin to do _almost anything_ (his test in Pottermore says he's a Slytherin, anyway).

To make a long story short, Baekhyun (another evil human being) and Yoongi, convinced Seokjin to talk with 'Yoongi's friend'. So Seokjin received a phone number, with a winky smiley.

Result? Seokjin falls in love with a guy called Chanyeol he barely knew through messages (but to be honest, he felt like he already knew him better than himself because the thousand little details Yoongi kept spamming him).

It seems that despite Yoongi's evil personality, he has good intentions. _Who is he kidding?_ The damn brat wants to keep Chanyeol around because he feels the elder like part of his family, so… basically because he can't adopt him, he is offering his best friend as sacrificial lamb in a trade with the devil to have a new hyung.

And what Yoongi wants, Yoongi gets. Name it: a boyfriend, a best friend, a companion to hell, or a new elder brother.

"Hyung. I can hear you growling from here~"

"I told you to go away, Yoongi!"

Seokjin sometimes still regrets pointing at Yoongi that day when he had to choose his chemistry lab's mate almost a life ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over the feeling, I'm so in love~  
> Thanks for reading, and let's read us soon.
> 
> Happy pre-valentine days to y'all ❤️


	2. Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -show the world that you will be ok

Seokjin can't believe he will be on a date with Chanyeol. He spends days worrying for no reason. _Oh God, what is he going to wear?_ _Where are they going to go?_ _What if Chanyeol suddenly decides he doesn't like him after all?_

He torments Yoongi for days. But Yoongi is patient... or not. He's not patient at all. Seokjin makes sure to annoy his best friend (and his boyfriend's best friend) to the point they go into his room to pick out his outfit for him.

"I don't really want to wear pink that day, you know..." Yoongi glares at him, angry.

"You better shut up, before I decide you should also wear a skirt" Taehyung laughs and somehow Seokjin feels ashamed and ridiculous "You're drowning in a glass of water, hyung" Yoongi and Taehyung inspects his whole wardrobe.

"I just asked you what should I wear..." Yoongi throws him a pink shirt on his face, silencing him.

"You asked me thirty eight times, hyung. And not only that, you asked me too if you should wear perfume, cream, make-up, a scarf, a coat, a hat, a bag, if you should cook him breakfast and if you should grab his hand" he throws at him a pair of blue jeans.

"I'm nervous!"

"You're being ridiculous" he rolls his eyes as he throws at him a denim jacket "It's not rocket science, it's just a date. Fucking behave as an adult, for fuck's sake" Taehyung laughs again.

"Ah, the love of my life, truly romantic~ Don't you think so, hyung?" Seokjin is blushing, as he stares at the outfit Yoongi created for him. He is about to complain that this wasn't necessary when Yoongi gives him an unimpressed look.

"I'll be very offended if you don't wear this"

When Seokjin is ready, Chanyeol is outside his house already, waiting for him. He gives thumbs up to Yoongi and Taehyung before opening the door.

"Good luck, hyung" they mouth when Seokjin rides Chanyeol's motorbike.


	3. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -not Jesus approved

Seokjin has a short temper, and even when Chanyeol is the best driver he has ever known, he can't tell the same about the other drivers on the highway.

They are traveling to Busan, ready to enjoy their first holidays together as a couple. Chanyeol was the one that suggested they should go to the beach, given how much Seokjin enjoyed the sun. Chanyeol could also use the time in the ocean to practice surfing, something he has enjoyed since younger.

"Look where are you going, idiot!" Chanyeol doesn't turn around, though. Chanyeol is a good driver, and he doesn't want to take his eyes off the road because the most precious thing in the world is in this car with him, but he can't help the smile. "Can you believe this morons?"

"I know, Jinnie. Don't mind them"

They stop later by a gas station. Seokjin goes to the store to buy some bubblegum (his ears always give him troubles when he's travelling by car or bus) and Chanyeol stays, filling the tank.

Besides bubblegum, Seokjin buys a bottle of water and a chocolate for his boyfriend.

"Here, Yeol" Chanyeol is paying when he shows him the chocolate. The smile Seokjin receives can't compare to anything in the world, his boyfriend has the loveliest smile he has ever seen, and that it is directed to him makes him unbelievably happy.

"Thanks, baby" without thinking much, Chanyeol pecks Seokjin on the lips. They soon hear a honk behind them and Seokjin turns around.  _ The assholes from before. _ He's about to start to yell again, but Chanyeol just gives him another kiss, and while his boyfriend has his eyes closed, Seokjin shows them his middle finger.


	4. Pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -for your besties promises that will never be broken

Yoongi rolls his eyes for the nth time that afternoon as he sips his cold chai latte. Seokjin rambles and rambles about Chanyeol and his lovely eyes, his lovely voice, his beautiful back, and what he told him exactly two minutes before he left for the monthly visit to his best friend.

Yoongi takes out his phone and Seokjin barely notices he's texting Taehyung.

"What do you think, Yoongi-yah?"

"Lovely, hyung" he answers, still texting Taehyung about the groceries he must buy after staying with Seokjin.

"I know, right?" Seokjin keeps rambling and rambling about different topics, but mostly Chanyeol. He talks about his journal, then Chanyeol. He talks about what he made for dinner yesterday, then Chanyeol. He complains about the weather, then he talks about Chanyeol.

Yoongi looks at the counter, thinking he really wants some cookies with his chai. Seokjin talks and talks and talks.

"Chanyeol is gorgeous, don't you think?" Yoongi nods but before he can refuse, Seokjin shoves his phone in front of his best friend, who barely avoids spilling his chai over his white shirt. He glares at Seokjin without really saying anything.

"Yes, hyung. But there's no need to kiss your phone screen... Put it away?" Seokjin looks at his friend like he has said something wrong "Are you alright?"

"Chanyeol is mine" Yoongi cocks an eyebrow.

"I know" Seokjin then pouts "What?" Yoongi closes his eyes before Seokjin's expression turns into puppy eyes "What now, dumb hyung?"

"Did you...?"

"Holy Jesus, no. I didn't take any pictures of him. Stop asking for photos, people is starting to suspect that I'm some kind of stalker and that I like hyung and I'm unfaithful to Taehyung"

"You promised" Seokjin shows him his pinky.

"I promised to throw your dead body at Lerma river when we visit Mexico if you annoyed me enough, hyung. That I promised and I will do it if you don't stop. He's your boyfriend, for fuck's sake"

Seokjin pouts, but as always, Yoongi ignores him sipping his chai.


	5. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -for the right guy when the time comes

Seokjin is dying of nerves in his room while Yoongi watches him through the mirror as he fixes his bow tie. Seokjin randomly whines, yells, growls and cries, but Yoongi knows better and ignores him during his whole existential crisis.

"I can't do this, I can't, I can't... Oh my God" Yoongi doesn't need to turn around to give him an unimpressive glare (he does that through the mirror). During these whole years, Seokjin hasn't changed a single bit, being the drama queen he has always been. "What if Chanyeol doesn't want to do this anymore? What am I going to do?" Yoongi fixes his bow tie again as he rolls his eyes. He then proceeds to apply lip balm "Are you listening to me, Yoongi?!"

"Who wouldn't, hyung?" he does a kiss-like motion to spread the lip balm "I would be impressed if Chanyeol-hyung hadn't heard you yet with how loud you're being..."

"Oh, fuck" this is when Yoongi turns around, already annoyed.

"Hyung, for fuck's sake. Listen to yourself. Today is your wedding and suddenly it's like it was your first date again. Seriously... after all these years?"

Yoongi has witnessed himself the progress between these two. Being a short tempered guy, he threatened Seokjin more than once with abandoning him to his fate when he annoyed him enough. Baekhyun dealt with Chanyeol's stupidity a fair amount of time too.

Both of them are clumsy, Chanyeol misunderstood Seokjin a lot of times, and Seokjin thought each one of those times that the taller didn't like him anymore. And each time, he would call Yoongi to complain and cry, and Yoongi would listen while he was doing his own stuff (like preparing dinner for Taehyung, doing laundry or washing his car). Yoongi then would talk to Baekhyun to  _ plead _ him to talk with Chanyeol because he was about to drown his best friend in river Han.

Taehyung intervened too. Seokjin asked for advices on what to do with his stupid boyfriend.  _ You're a male Taehyung-ah, what should I do? _ And each time, Taehyung would tell him that Yoongi and Seokjin himself also were males, but he still took his sweet time to answer with his best opinion. Of course Yoongi wasn't Chanyeol (even when they more often than not had the same behaviors like actual brothers), so the advice didn't work exactly as it should.

Seokjin still doesn't understand how he managed to get Chanyeol to propose to him (not that he didn't want to, though). But with how oblivious his boyfriend, now fiancé, is... he thought he would have to do it himself.

"Hyung! Hyung! Are you still here?" Seokjin nods, smiling at the memory of Chanyeol asking him to marry him. Flashes of snow and a lost ring (that Baekhyun was looking for like crazy, and in the end Chanyeol put it in a different bag of his jacket) come to his mind.

"I think hyung is broken" Seokjin hears Taehyung's voice.

"Shall we abandon him here?"

"Don't you even dare, Min Yoongi!" Yoongi rolls his eyes again, before he grabs a paper tissue to clean something near Seokjin's eye.

"Then stop being your dramatic self for a minute and start walking to him, silly hyung"

Chanyeol is waiting for Seokjin at the altar, as expected. Seokjin almost cries if not for Yoongi who pinches his arm and tells him to not be ridiculous again or he will abandon him. The elder tries with all his being to not yell as he walks through the aisle, surrounded by red flowers.

Yoongi was there to supervise everything went according to plan.

_ "I don’t want you crying in your wedding because the flowers aren’t what you wanted” _

Yoongi knew beforehand what suit Chanyeol was picking because of Baekhyun (who would say that Yoongi and Baekhyun would become besties after the hell they went through because of their friends?). And he went with Seokjin to buy his suit, which was a whole disaster on its own.

_ “This one looks great on you” “Yoongi, this fucking suit is cream, not beige!” “I can’t see the difference” “Because you’re fucking blindcolor” “I’m sure Chanyeol won’t notice the difference either” “You’re not helping, Min Yoongi” “I’m being reasonable here, hyung. You’re just dumb” “Repeat that!” “Dumb!” _

Even today, after Yoongi took Seokjin to the altar, he rushed again to check everything. Make sure the choir is doing great, check. The guests are sitting in the right place, check. The reception is ready, check. The flowers are ok, check. The wedding is being recorded, check. Taehyung is taking pictures for the instagram, check. The priest is asking for the rings…  _ Oh, he has the rings. _ He rushes to the altar to offer them the rings while Baekhyun gives him an amused look. And then he runs again to supervise the menu. He should have charged Seokjin as his wedding planner.

When Yoongi can finally relax, Seokjin and Chanyeol are already walking as husband and husband. On their ring fingers, there are placed the rings he and Baekhyun chose for them (a delicate band in pink gold) and Yoongi smiles. After years and years of having to bear with Seokjin alone (even when he is an evil human being, he deserves a place in heaven for that), now Chanyeol will have to deal with him.

“Hi, hyung. How is everything going?”

“It is ok. Thanks, Yoongi-ah” Yoongi looks at Seokjin impatiently.

“I was talking to Chanyeol-hyung, hyung” Chanyeol laughs and smiles widely.

“You brat!”

“Honey~ Leave the kid alone, he didn’t do anything wrong~”

“No, no, no. You won’t ally with him. He’s my best friend, he must support me~”

“Nah, I think I like Chanyeolie-hyung better”

“Aww, my favorite dongsaeng~”

“I hate you both” Chanyeol and Yoongi laugh, before Chanyeol gives him the most romantic kiss Seokjin has ever recieved.

“Too bad, because we’re married now” Seokjin smiles.

“Yeah, we are. Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to Gee:  
> Here's you script, follow it >.<
> 
> To everyone else who read this story I wrote to my friend, thank you so much for reading it! I know it is an uncommon pair, and that I have thousands of things to write~ I just hope y'all liked it.
> 
> Happy valentine day to everyone!  
> And please, don't forget to take care of yourselves and wash your hands ;)  
> ❤️❤️


End file.
